Roses Intertwine
by TheLostBlackRose
Summary: Kouga is tricked into believing Inuyasha did something terrible and punishes him with a fate worse than death. Also, a new girl arrives in the feudal era. How will she adapt to this new world of monsters and demons? YAOI M/M mpreg Selfin. Character DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story! *Shrieks with excitement* Now, yes I am in the story, along with all my awkwardness and wishful thinking.**

**If you wish to get an idea of what I'm supposed to look like in the story, go look up kasumi from DOA3** **and give her black hair and red eyes (:**

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Inuyasha and friends, but I certainly own myself!**

Naraku gazed out over the courtyard of his castle; the dead bodies of wolf demons scattered everywhere; the stench of wolf blood permeating throughout the air.

"Kagura."

"Yes, Lord Naraku?"

"I have something I want you to do."

Naraku told her of his terrible plan and the part she must play.

"Do you understand what you must do?"

Kagura stared at him with a look of disgust. He knew she could not refuse; otherwise he would kill her, for he holds her heart in his hands.

"Yes." She hissed.

"Then go, waste no time." He said, handing her a small pouch.

Kagura turned and left to begin her new mission.

**-Inuyasha & others-**

Inuyasha knelt to the ground, scooped it up in his hand and sniffed.

"Yep, smells like you have a snake on your hands; and from the smell of it, a poisonous one."

Kagome turned towards the villagers and asked, "How long has this snake been attacking your village?"

"It started only a week ago!" A man said.

"My wife was there when it all started, she can tell you better than I can." He turned to a woman who was standing by some nearby rubble and called to her. "Izumi, come over here, tell them what happened."

She walked towards them, eyeing Inuyasha and Shippo suspiciously.

"Tell me what happened here, it'll help us to track the demon down." Urged Kagome.

"Well, I remember watching the children playing around near here; our house is- _was_- just over there, barely 20 feet from here. I remember they were playing with what I thought was a harmless garden snake, so I didn't stop them. One of them yelled something like 'look what I found' and held up something that looked very small and shiny, like a gem. It glowed with tremendous power. Then the snake suddenly snatched it in it's mouth and it grew 50 times in size! It was so terrifying; I can only thank Kami that it spared the children, almost as if it was showing preference for them. I wasn't so lucky, though. It attacked me and gave me a nasty cut on my shoulder." She pulled away her kimono and showed them her bandage.

"I was bed-ridden for about 4 days; the snake had very strong venom. But luckily, my husband was able to keep me alive long enough for the village healer to give me some antivenom."

"Did you see which way the snake went afterwards?" Inquired Kagome.

"Yes," The woman said, pointing towards the woods near the base of a large mountain. "It escaped that way, near the base of the mountain."

"I can sense a sacred jewel shard; from the same direction too."

Inuyasha nodded and turned towards Sango.

"Sango, you and Kagome scout overhead, see if you can find it. If it's reduced back to normal size, Kagome should be able to see the sacred jewel shard."

"Right, let's go Kagome." And with that, Kagome and Sango jumped on Kirara's back, who lept into the air and flew over the trees to the mountain.

"Inuyasha, what do you plan to have me do?" Asked Miroku.

"You and Shippo stay here; protect the village in case the snake comes back and keep the villagers calm. Meanwhile, I'll see if I can sniff him out, he can't be far."

Inuyasha lept into the forest; leaving Miroku and Shippo surrounded by a herd of villagers.

Miroku turned back towards the crowd.

"Now, everyone listen to me! Where are your holy men?"

The crowd produced a small group of about 5 men.

"W-we are the holy men of the village," Stuttered one of them. "What will you have us do?"

"Here, take these sutras and post them on every house and bless them. It will help to stave off the demon."

The holy men took the bundle of sutras, divided them amongst themselves and ran off to post them on the homes.

A man from the crowd came forward. "What will you have the rest of us do, monk?"

"You can help by going about your daily tasks as if nothing was wrong; we cannot tip the demon off that we are here. Otherwise, he may attack again."

The villagers murmured for a few seconds and dispersed. Eventually, the whole village was going around as if it were a normal day.

"Now what?" Asked Shippo.

"Now," Miroku said as he rested against a tree. "We wait."

-Kagome & Sango-

"Kagome, do see any jewel shards?"

"No, not from here, go down a little Kirara."

Kirara started descending slowly.

"There!" Yelled the young miko. "Near that path leading to the mountain; the one that splits!"

Kirara flew straight towards the ground; landing gracefully.

They leapt off Kirara as she transformed back into her cute, two-tailed form.

"Kagome, where is it?"

Kagome squinted her eyes and surveyed the land before her eyes came across a small glass shard enshrouded in pink energy.

"There!" She declared as she pointed towards a bush just ahead.

Just then, the two women remembered how scared they were of snakes.

"Kirara," Kagome said in sweet/begging voice. "Can you be a good girl and go get the jewel shard from him?"

The rubbed their heads and laughed nervously as Kirara gave them a classic anime blank stare with a nicely placed sweat drop.

She bound over to the bush and sniffed around for the jewel. She stuck her head in the bush and pulled out the Shikon jewel.

"Wow," Kagome said. "That was easier than I thought"

"Yeah…" Said Sango, suspicion heavy on her breath. "Too easy."

Sango placed her hand on her sword; ready to draw it at a moments notice.

Kirara changed into her fighting form and began to growl loudly.

"What's wrong with Kirar-AAAAAHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as a band of bandits enclosed on them.

-Inuyasha-

'Damn, where can that damned snake be, it can't be far. It's scent is still fresh; barely two days old- meaning it has to have reverted back into it's original form. Oh dammit all, where is that little bastard?'

Inuyasha's ears perked as her heard a shrill cry resounding through the air.

"Kagome…" He whispered to himself.

"So that's where you are, huh? Picking on the women? Well I don't think so!" And with that, Inuyasha changed course and ran to save Kagome.

-Kouga-

Kouga lay against the wall of his temporary den; wolves on either side of him.

He looked once again at the injury he had sustained days earlier.

_-Kouga's flashback-_

_All I have to do is kill this one bird of paradise. Just one blow and it'll be dead; then Kagome and the jewel shard will be all mine. Kouga dodged an attack by said bird of paradise and jumped higher up the mountain. He turned and faced the monstrous bird and saw that it was flying straight up at him. He jumped back down, straight for the bird's mouth where the jewel shard was. _

_He lodged the javelin between its jaws and screamed, "Chew on this!"_

_But, to his dismay, the bird of paradise snapped the javelin in half and bit down right on to his arm, dislodging the jewel shard embedded there. The bird swallowed it and added it to it's power._

"_Now, after I bite your arm off, I'll tear you limb from limb and feast on your dead body. (Evil laugh)"_

_Kouga winced in pain as the bird dropped him on the top of the mountain. He looked up in horror as the bird swooped down and he prepared to die._

"_Iron Reaver Soul-Stealer!"_

_Kouga opened his eyes and saw that the bird of paradise now lay in pieces, pulverized by Inuyasha's powerful blow. _

-Back to reality-

'How dare he humiliate me that way? To think I almost died honorably and that filthy half-breed swoops in and saves me like some damsel! That bastard! I won't rest until I wring the life from him with my bare hands!'

Ginta stuck his head in the cave and shouted to Kouga.

"Kouga! Our brothers from the north are here; they wish to speak with you!"

Kouga looked up to Ginta, adjusted his posture and motioned to let them in.

"Send them in!"

Two wolf demons, clad in black furs (a sign that they are of the northern tribes), entered the den and walked towards Kouga.

"Greetings, prince Kouga; how are you today?"

"I am well. Tell me, how are things to the North?"

"They are well. We live in prosperity now, thanks to Ayame."

"I see. Now, what is it you have come to talk to me about?"

"There is rumor that there is a castle just to the east of here that has almost all the jewel shards. The Eastern tribes have banded with the Northern tribes to attack the castle and take the shards for ourselves; they will be distributed equally among the tribes. We have come here to enlist your aid. What say you, Kouga? Will you join us?"

Kouga glanced down at his injured arm; anger filling him from the memory.

"Sorry, not interested. I have other things I wish to do before hunting any jewel shards." He stated coldly.

"Look at his arm." Whispered one wolf to the other. "He obviously lacks the skill to fight if he can become so easily wounded by birds of paradise."

The other wolf nodded and smirked at Kouga.

"I see, Kouga. I respect you decision; we shall leave immediately." He stated with a sneer.

Kouga's tribesmen stared at them incredulously as they left, turning their attention to Kouga as soon as they were out of the cave.

"Kouga! What's wrong with you? Do you realize how useful those jewel shards would be?" Cried one of Kouga's tribesmen.

"Well, I don't care what Kouga says, I'm going to join the others!" A bunch of the other tribesmen rallied with him and challenged Kouga to oppose them.

"I don't care what you do! Go ahead an' leave."

Most of Kouga's tribesmen left; leaving Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku and a few others in the cave.

Ginta looked shyly over to Kouga and stared for a while, gathering his wits about him.

"K-Kouga, what will we do about the ones that left? "

Kouga looked away, ashamed to meet their gaze.

"Gather their things and toss them in the waterfall outside."

"Y-yes Kouga" Sighed Ginta as he bent to gather the belongings of the ones that had left; the others joining him slowly, one-by-one.

-Rose Black-

The girl downed what seemed to be her 700th Coke zero that night as she mashed the buttons on her xBox controller; trying desperately to reach a new high score.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Fuck…" She said as she tried to end this one match with a killer combo. The phone rang again. And again. And again. 'Alll mmosst gggoott itttt' She thought to herself. 'Just one more left and a couple B's and it'll be done'

Left.

B

B

RING!

(Finger slip) X

"C-C-C-COMBO B-BREAKER! SORRY, YOU LOSE. LOSER!" Came the announcement from the television.

"DAMMIT!" She screamed throwing down her controller.

She ran to the phone and picked it up.

'This better be important or I swear to god, I will be doing some eviscerations with a rusty spoon today.'

"Hello."

"Yes, may I speak to a Rose Black please."

"This is she, why? If it's about the stolen kittens, I swear, I just thought they were cute an-"

"No, I am a representative of you grandmothers estate in Tokyo."

"Oh, well what does the old bag want?"

"Well, Mrs. Black died this morning, congestive heart failure."

"I see. And what does this have to do with me?"

"It seems she left you some money."

"Oh what, is it another 15 dollar check for pennycandy like she gave me last year for my birthday?"

"No actually. She has left you her summer mansion in Japan and a lump sum of 2.5 billion dollars."

"…"

"Miss Black?"

"(Screaming, glass smashing, foot stomping etc)"

"Miss Black! Are you alright?"

"YES! I'M FINE!"

"So, I take it you're excited then?"

"EXCITED! I'M FUCKING ECSTATIC!"

"Well glad to hear it."

"I have to go. I need to rub this in my lousy neighbors face."

"Mr. Johnson , room 16a?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well it seems he died last night. It seems that he became such a douche that he actually turned into a rubber ball of water. It's really bizarre."

"…"

"Miss Black?"

"I… I think I want to have sex with you. Yes. Yes I'm positive I want to have sex with you."

"Miss Black, please."

"I'm serious; I want to have your babies"

"(Chuckle)"

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"Sure you are. Listen, your flight leaves tomorrow at 6:30 PM, you've been emailed with the details. Goodbye (Click)"

"No! Don't go! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!"

"(Dial Tone)"

"Don't you take that tone with me!"

"(Dial tone)"

"You know what! It's over! Don't talk to me anymore"

She slams the phone down on the receiver and smiles.

"Time to pack (giggles)"

To be continued (:

**Man, this feels good. Doing TWO stories at once AND including myself in one of them! OOOOOOOOHHHHH I'm so excited. :D**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Kagome & Sango-**

The bandit closed in even closer to them and Kagome and Sango readied themselves for battle.

"What do you want?" Yelled Sango.

The bandits ring leader- a tall, muscle-bound man with an eye-patch and a red and black striped headband – stepped forth.

"I think you know what we want," He said in a dark, evil voice.

Kagome's eyes opened wide as fear overtook her being.

"A-and what would that be?" She asked in a meek, shy voice.

"We want the sacred jewel shards, of course! We know you have them! Give 'em up or else we'll get violent."

A bunch of chuckles and sneers arose from the group of men as Kagome heaved a sigh of relief.

Sango stepped forth and readied her hiraikotsu. "We won't give up our jewel shards without a fight!"

Kagome readied her bow, but then she caught sight of the faint glow of a jewel shard behind the bandits. She paused for a second to concentrate on the area. The snake demon rose noiselessly out of the grass behind the bandits; eyeing them hungrily.

The bandits, completely oblivious to the monstrosity behind them, mocked the girls shocked expressions.

"What's the matter, ladies? Ya talk tough, but now that you're up against the big boys, you're nothin' but a couple of scared little g-ACK!"

The snake demon pierced through the bandit's back and injected him full of venom, killing him in seconds. The snake then whipped the corpse into the air and caught it in his mouth; swallowing him whole.

The group of bandits stared in shock for a second before immediately dispersing in an "every man for himself" fashion. The snake paid them no avail, as if they were not its intended target.

Kagome recovered in time to dodge a venom spray and retreat to a safe distance to ready her bow. Sango didn't have any experience with snake demons, as they are rare and formidable foes; no-one who has fought one or even seen one and lived to tell about it, which had led her to doubt their very existence.

She threw her hiraikotsu experimentally to see if it would have any effect on the demon, and watched as the snake's hard, scaly hide deflected her attack. She caught it and made a smoke cloud as a diversion so she could retreat to a safe distance.

Kagome, seeing that the snake was temporarily blinded, seized the opportunity and aimed her bow and shot the snake right where its heart would be, but that too bounced off and had no effect on the snake.

"Damn!" Kagome yelled in frustration. "How the hell can we kill this thing if a sacred arrow can't even hurt it?"

"I don't know," Replied Sango, narrowly avoiding another venom attack.

"But I hope Inuyasha gets here soon!"

**Rose**

Rose smiled as she finished jamming her manga collection into her carry-on bag; she had purposely chosen a 7-stop flight across Asia so she could refresh her Japanese, but also because she loved flying, especially when the airplane left the ground.

She had chosen a special outfit modeled after her favorite video game character, Kasumi from Dead-Or-Alive. She **had** wanted to dye her hair for the occasion, but her stylist told her if she tried to dye her hair again, it would fall out, which disappointed her a little. But she got over it and was actually quite pleased how well her black hair and red eye-contacts went with the ensemble.

She had also decided to wear her decorative daggers; one at her right shoulder and the other at her left hip. She was sure she was going to attract TSA attention anyway, so why not go all-out?

She had just finished packing her original xBox and assorted games when her doorbell rang.

'SHIT! The valet is here!' She glanced to her grandfather clock to see the time.

"10:30! HOLY SHIT, THE PLANE LEAVES IN AN HOUR!"

She rushed upstairs, shoved the remainder of her preselected clothes into her luggage bags and ran out the door.

The valet gave her a puzzled look as she hurriedly shoved everything into the limousine.

"Miss, you realize that you have a _private_ jet arranged for you?"

She turned and looked at him incredulously. "I-I have a _private j-jet_?"

The valet grinned and replied smoothly, "Yes, your grandmother's will clearly states that you were to be picked up and brought to a private jet, which she bought especially for you; she says she trusts you will find it to your liking."

Rose looked at him and smiled brightly as a tear forced it's way down her face. She quickly threw herself at the valet and hugged him tightly.

"If you tell anyone about this," She whispered. "I will hunt down and kill everyone you love."__

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha sat up high on the tree branch watching the scene before him.

Kagome and Sango were fighting the snake demon; they had been for about 15 minutes.

Inuyasha was just trying to make up in his mind whether or not he should jump down and help. They seemed like they could hold out on their own, but had no chance of actually killing the thing.

He had plenty of experience fighting and killing snake demons; their only weakness was a scale, a small scale that can only be told apart from surrounding scales from it's almost intangibly darker hue. It was a weakness known only to few, snake demons, demons with sharper senses, such as dog, wolf, and especially cat demons, and the occasional human who figures it out but never successfully finds the scale in time to kill the snake before it kills him or her.

The snake itself was particularly weak; it was only a baby, probably 5-6 months old, but had found a jewel shard and somehow utilized its power to become an extraordinarily powerful (yet inexperienced) adult. It's move were slow, it's strikes like month-old molasses in comparison to elites, and it's venom attack couldn't even kill a mushroom the venom landed on; it only killed the bandit leader because it was it's first time tasting human blood, any experienced demon knows the first taste of human blood makes the most potent venom from even the weakest snake.

He had figured that by now, if he just jumped out of the tree and killed the snake demon, Kagome would be able to tell that he had been sitting there for a while and she would sit him into the Earth's core, so he had decided to wait until Kagome was so physically exhausted that she wouldn't be able to do anything but sleep for the rest of the day.

A few more minutes went by and Inuyasha could sense Kagome's heart rate was slowing and her breathing was labored, so he decided to jump out of now where and slash the demon to pieces .

He landed gracefully a few feet in front of the two women with parts of the snake demon falling all around them.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said hazily. "Where were you…?" She said breathlessly.

Sango didn't even notice Inuyasha's appearance, she was resting on a nearby rock. She was fumbling around in a hidden pouch, brought a small lizard-like thing to her mouth and ate it and in seconds, her stamina returned. She got up and approached Inuyasha.

"H-how did you recover so quickly? You were physically exhausted!"

Sango took out a very small, lizard-shaped fruit and dangled in front of Inuyasha's face; it smelled a lot like wolves.

"It's called _rakuen no doku, _or poison of paradise. It's a special fruit that has a slow-acting poison that kills birds of paradise, but metabolizes quickly in humans and demons and gives us a very quick, but temporary, energy boost. We demon slayers use it so we can recover quickly so we can have an edge over our opponents."

"Ahh, that's why it smells like wolf, to attract the birds of paradise to eat it. W-wait!"

Sang was putting the fruit in Kagome's mouth and she was already recovering.

"Ahh, that feels bet- INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha braced himself to be sat but instead was struck sharply from behind by an unknown force and slammed into a tree about 100 feet away. Inuyasha peeled himself off the tree and turned to face the same snake he just killed.

"W-what! How is this… oh yeah." Inuyasha said as it dawned on him.

'The jewel shard embedded in the snake made him regenerate!'

Inuyasha quickly shifted into the offensive and attempted to strike, but the snake, which somehow increased in strength and agility 1000 times over, slammed him back to the ground and turned to retreat.

Inuyasha was stunned temporarily, but recovered in time to jump on the snakes back and hitch a ride. Kagome and Sango followed his lead and asked him what he was doing.

"If the snake's retreating, that must mean that must have somewhere to retreat to, meaning that who or whatever is controlling it is calling it back.

"But, Inuyasha. What if it brings us right to Naraku?"

"Heh, good! When I see 'im, I'll tear the bastard to shreds." He said, cracking his knuckles.

**Kouga**

Ginta, Hakkaku and a few of his remaining pack had just finished disposing of their brother's belongings', only hanging on to things that would keep the pack's strength up. Ginta returned to Kouga's section in the cave interior and saw Kouga staring into space in thought. He walked over and sat down next to his alpha.

"Is it done?" He asked in a hollow voice.

"Yeah, just finished…"

They sat in an awkward silence for a while until Ginta broke the silence.

"What does it feel like, to lose so many, from an _alpha's_ perspective?" He questioned in a flirtatious sort of way.

Kouga hated it when Ginta referred to him as an alpha, especially in that voice; it reminded him of Ginta's beta status and all the things his demon did to him during mating season…

Kouga shook his head, mating season was actually just starting and he was already catching a slight hint Ginta's pheromones.

"K-Kouga?" Ginta sounded scared. He looked over and snatched his hand away and turned away slightly from his friend. He had a massive erection and he had been massaging Ginta's lower-back absentmindedly. It was a way of courting for wolf demons.

"Kouga?" Ginta said, putting his hand on Kouga's shoulder. "Do you want me to…" He said as he reached down to the furs that were covering Kouga's member. "I don't mind if…" Kouga shuddered in pleasure and tensed his muscles in an effort to keep himself from raping his friend. Ginta was suggesting a hand-job, maybe even a blowjob, just to keep him under control during the mating season, but Kouga wanted more, much much more.

Ginta wrapped his hand around Kouga's pulsing erection and started pumping. Kouga couldn't handle himself and shoved Ginta away, knocking him onto his hindquarters; he quickly stood and put his head against the wall. Ginta looked at Kouga with an expression of hurt on his face, and though Kouga couldn't see him, he could tell, because he was crying a little.

"I'm sorry, Ginta. It's just that-"

"I know, I know, you're having trouble controlling yourself." He jumped up to his feet rather sprightly, as if he was pleased about something.

"Maybe I could, you know, restrn you" He said, mumbling the last two words.

"What?"

Ginta sighed and spoke a little louder into Kouga's ear. "Restrain you."

Kouga looked at him for a second and shook his head. "No; absolutely not!"

"But why not? It would work wouldn't it?"

"No Ginta, it wouldn't. Don't you remember what happened last year? You suggested the same thing."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you probably don't remember because you suffered a hit to the head."

"What! How did that happen!"

"You restrained me to the wall and started, you know, doing your thing. Then I lost control, broke free and tried to take you. Luckily, Hakkaku heard you screaming and rescued you."

"Wait!" Ginta exclaimed. "So Hakkaku, like, knows?"

"Well, no, not exactly. He thinks that I had kidnapped you from your post and tried to rape you in my quarters."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, it wasn't a pretty sight. He and I were fighting like crazy, you jumped in and an attack hit your head; you were knocked out cold for a couple days!" Kouga said with a chuckle.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Ginta said with a pout.

"Aw, c'mon, you gotta admit it's a little funny." Kouga said, laughing a little harder.

"Well, I guess, but-"

Shouting and yelling from outside the caves interrupted him. Kouga could smell a wolf from the Eastern tribe, perhaps the same one who had ridiculed him?

Kouga ran outside with Ginta tailing him.

The remaining of his tribe was surrounding a single demon.

Kouga approached the demon, who was being held up by the shoulders. He stank of death and blood.

"W-we did our best but we were no match. It- it was a trap… damn hanyou ambushed us."

Kouga examined the wolf more closely. There were deep gashes all over his chest and back, his face was bruised and his foot looked like it was hanging on by a thread, there was no way this wolf should still be breathing! **(A/N: Hint hint…)**

"I wa-was able to return with the aid of this Shikon jewel shard I was able to recover when it wasn't looking. But when it saw me take it , it began to attack me without mercy; I was able to get away by pulling it by the hair and rubbing dirt in its eyes." The demon pulled out a jewel shard buried in a nest of silver hair.

'Silver hair? Inuyasha!' The very though of the name made Kouga's blood boil and his teeth clench. 'That bastard is going to pay for this!'

Kouga took the jewel away from the injured wolf and he fell apart into a bloody pile of severed limbs and guts.

Kouga sniffed the hair, taking its scent deep inside him so he wouldn't forget it. He implanted the jewel shard in his wounded arm and ran off, following the scent his now dead brother had left behind.

**Naraku**

Naraku watched in satisfaction as Kouga put the jewel in his arm and sped off towards his castle. Everything was going to plan, and soon, he would never have to worry about Inuyasha and that wretch Kagome interfering ever again.

To be continued.

**Lookn out Inuyasha! Kouga's coming! D:**

**Warning: I hate it, but Kouga's gonna do something really mean and nasty to Inuyasha in the next chapter :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings all; I suppose that I should inform you that this chapter will not be happy, joyous, lovey-dovey, or anything else. Instead this story will contain something perhaps even more terrible than Friday by Rebecca Black. As I do not wish to spoil it for you, and as I also do not wish to linger on such depressing thoughts, I will continue on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I've been studying law lately, so if you're going to sue, prepare to LOSE! :D (J/K please don't sue)**

**Warning: The following chapter is extremely graphic and violent, so if there are any children or elderly persons present in the room, please be so kind as to RUB THEIR FACE INTO THE MONITOR!**

**Inuyasha**

The snake demon came to a sudden halt in the courtyard of a seemingly abandoned mansion.

Suspecting danger, Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome jumped off the snake demon's back.

The snake demon was spastically hyperventilating and convulsing, flipping around in the courtyard. It rolled over and arched it's back, emitting a high-pitched, blood-curling scream as it began to glow a brilliant white. Then, a shard of the Shikon Jewel burst from the snake, leaving a large gash in it's heart. It gasped a few times for breath and evaporated, joining the dark miasma that seemed to enshroud the mansion.

"Inuyasha, I sense Sacred Jewel shards, a lot of them!" Chimed Kagome.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled. "Naraku…"

Suddenly, a large group of wolf demons appeared on a small road that wasn't there before.

"Hey, look guys! It's that hanyou what saved Kouga!"

The group rushed forward to meet them.

"No," Kagome yelled at them. "Stay back it's not safe!"

Suddenly, glowing white crescents flew out of no-where. They cut large gashes in the ground as they rushed past the trio and within seconds, the surprised posse of wolf demons was cut to shreds.

A dark chuckle was heard and they turned around to see Naraku.

"(Chuckle) Well done, Kagura; they never stood a chance."

"Th-thank you, master."

"Inuyasha, don't you think my new servant did an excellent job of eradicating those pests?" Naraku smiled darkly at Inuyasha's enraged glare.

Inuyasha lunged at Naraku, slashing at him with his claws.

Naraku easily dodged his attacks and teleported onto the roof of a building.

"COWARD! COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Oh? And why would I do that? Then I would miss the show." That was Naraku's cue to Kagura to use her "Dance of the Dead" attack. All of the slain wolf demons rose and threw their bloodied, dismembered bodies on Inuyasha and the two women. They fought desperately to keep the undead back, but to no avail; they just kept regenerating and lunging back. Within moments, the entire group was soaked in blood.

Naraku teleported down as the bulk of the undead held Inuyasha down and pinned him to the ground. He drew a small vial from his pocket which was filled with a dark-red viscous liquid. Naraku looked down on Inuyasha and purred.

"From this angle, you look positively… delectable." Naraku grabbed Inuyasha's jaw, forcing it open. He then poured the contents of the vial in to his mouth and shut it. He pinched Inuyasha's nose and laughed as he coughed and choked on the liquid as he tried to swallow it.

Naraku took his hand away. "Good puppy."

The undead suddenly stopped and the fell to the ground. Inuyasha fell to his knees clutching his stomach. He shook violently as Tetsaiga went flying away from his side. Blue lightening shot through his body as he screamed in agony.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

He stood slowly; every muscle in his body tired and sore, though his spirit supplied energy for him to keep going.

Kagome and Sango ran to him and helped him stand.

"Inuyasha, fighting Naraku is futile. He is too strong and we're severely outnumbered! We need to retreat!" Said Sango, pleading with the headstrong hanyou.

"Inuyasha, please listen to her! We will all die if we don't get out of here NOW!"

"No! I will not run away!"

While the trio argued amongst themselves Naraku handed a tainted jewel shard to one of the undead wolves and whispered into his ear, then watched in satisfaction as the undead wolf limped away.

Inuyasha summoned as much strength as he could and charged at Naraku. Naraku quickly dodged Inuyasha's attack and sent him flying back to the two women.

Kagome knelt down and pleaded, "Inuyasha, please. We need to get out of here!"

Inuyasha brushed Kagome away and tried to stand back up only to fall down to the ground.

"Alright," Inuyasha sighed. "But how do you propose we get out of here?"

"I don't know, Naraku has us in a pretty tight spo- hey wait; where'd Naraku go?"

The three looked around and saw that there was no trace of Naraku.

"I can't even smell him! He was right here and I can't even smell him!"

"It's like he just vanished." Voiced Sango.

"Inuyasha!" Chimed Kagome. "I sense 3 jewel shards coming this way **really** fast! It's probably Kouga!"

"Great, maybe now the flea-bitten bastard can give us that new jewel shard he's got."

"Inuyasha, don't be so mean. Look around, these are all probably Kouga's wolves."

"Yeah, well it's a shame he wasn't with 'em; at least then we would've been able to take his jewel shards."

"Inuyasha? Kagome said with a twisted sweetness in her voice that Inuyasha recognized very well.

"W-what?"

Kagome smiled sweetly at him and suddenly changed to super-bitch.

"SIT!"

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed a brilliant pink as they slammed Inuyasha's face directly into the ground below him.

**Kouga**

Kouga rushed as fast as he could toward the location where Inuyasha's scent was strongest. His hands were balled up so tight that his knuckles were white. He was seething with anger.

Kouga spotted the mansion which his comrade had told him about earlier. He increased his speed.

When he arrived at the outside of the mansion, he decided to stop there and survey the damage.

He jumped and landed noiselessly onto the top of a building. He looked down and gasped in horror. All of his comrades were slain, their twisted mangled bodies strewn across the ground. And in the center of it all was Inuyasha, the demon slayer and Kagome, his (now former) beloved. They were all soaked in blood.

But Kouga wanted more than circumstantial evidence; he wanted something damning; something that was proof of the bastard's guilt. At least, that way, he would have a good excuse.

He listened in.

"…these are all probably Kouga's wolves."

"Yeah, well it's a shame he wasn't with 'em; at least then we would've been able to take his jewel shards."

Kouga growled and clenched his teeth. He was right! Now, though he hated to, he just had to wait for the perfect time to strike.

"Inuyasha?"

"W-what?"

"SIT!"

Now!

"INUYASHA!" Kouga roared as he jumped off the building, landing in front of his target, who was face down in the dirt.

"Kouga!" Kagome rushed to defend Inuyasha, having just realized how guilty they all must look.

"You! You fucking bitch!" Kouga said, acknowledging Kagome. "I told you I loved you; professed my feelings in front of my clansmen, and HOW do you repay me? BY SLAUGHTERING MY COMRADES?"

"B-b-but- but Kouga…" Kagome stuttered, at a loss for words.

Sango, realizing what was happening, jumped in in Kagome's defense.

"Kouga wait! This is all a misunderstanding! You see, there's this demon, Naraku-"

"Shut up, you lying wench!" Screamed Kouga as he back-handed Sango so hard, she flew a few yards away and was knocked out cold.

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed. "How COULD you! You no right to…"

Kagome stopped midsentence and became suddenly drowsy and fatigued.

"Hey, what's… going….oooohhhh…"She moaned.

Kagome felt all the energy leave her body as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Kouga looked down at the unconscious miko and scoffed.

'Pathetic' He thought as he stepped over her unconscious form.

Inuyasha was on his feet and injured from the "sit" command; his head had hit a rock and he had a gash and was bleeding.

Kouga spotted him and charged him.

"Inuyasha! You will pay for what you have done with your LIFE!" He screamed as he slashed at Inuyasha, his anger increasing with every attack.

"I didn't do it!"

Inuyasha did his best to avoid Kouga's attacks, but was unsuccessful. Kouga landed a good punch into Inuyasha's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him.

Kouga began screaming at him.

"You filthy lying cur! You will admit your crimes and take your punishment!"

"No! I didn't do anything, I swear, I-"

Kouga's foot collided with Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha felt the bones in his nose shatter as blood splattered all over his face.

The attack left Inuyasha's head spinning. Within seconds, Kouga had Inuyasha pinned with his legs and was mercilessly pummeling him with his fists. His fist connected with Inuyasha's jaw, causing it to snap. He relished in the satisfaction the resulting scream brought him.

Kouga heard a voice in his head speak. "He has a nice scream, make him scream more!"

Kouga obeyed what he thought was his inner demon and started clawing at Inuyasha's chest, tearing through his haori, not stopping until he felt himself until he hit skin. Then, after Inuyasha screamed again, he went harder.

He was bathed in Inuyasha's blood and enjoyed every last scream he could draw out of him.

Suddenly Inuyasha began to feel the blue lightening surge through his body again, this time his claws and fangs began to recede and his hair turned black. He felt so weak, it was as if all the energy had been sapped out of him.

Kouga smirked at the sight below. His worst enemy was lying beneath him in his weakest form, severely injured and at his mercy. Kouga felt a sudden stirring in his groin as a terrible idea formed in his mind.

Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's wrists, putting them above Inuyasha's head, and put his mouth up to Inuyasha's ear.

"You," Kouga purred in a voice that sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. "Are going to pay. You are going to pay for humiliating me in front of my comrades." Kouga tightened his grip around Inuyasha's wrists as he listed on. " You are going to pay for stealing Kagome from me. AND you are going to pay for the deaths of my comrades. Every… last… ONE OF THEM!" And with that last statement, Kouga squeezed until he heard and felt Inuyasha's bones snapping and shattering as Inuyasha screamed more and more.

Kouga flipped Inuyasha roughly onto his stomach and ripped off the tattered remains of Inuyasha's clothes.

.Inuyasha struggled and squirmed, trying to get away from Kouga. "What are you doing?"

Kouga could feel Inuyasha's nervousness and fear coming off him in waves. He really didn't know what was about to happen, which made it all the better.

"I am going to make you suffer. You are going to feel pain unlike any you've ever felt before." Kouga began stripping off his armor and furs.

Kouga nudged Inuyasha's legs apart exposing his entrance.

Inuyasha, realizing what was about to happen, began to plead with the wolf.

"K-kouga, please no! Don't!"

"Fine, I'll stop here. Just confess your crime and I'll leave."

"But I didn't kill them, Kouga!"

"LIAR!"

Without warning, Kouga shoved his swollen member into Inuyasha ripping his tight muscles apart, making them bleed profusely.

Inuyasha let out a blood-chilling scream as Kouga savagely pounded his unprepared entrance.

Kouga moaned as he pounded harder and harder, blood flowing freely from Inuyasha's entrance. He dug his claws into Inuyasha's shoulders, causing them to bleed as well.

Inuyasha was screamed until his voice was raw as tears flowed freely.

Kouga felt himself coming to his climax and shoved himself fully into Inuyasha as he released his seed deep inside the hanyou.

Then Kouga felt his groin stir even more as he hardened yet again and began fucking the hanyou again.

This process repeated for almost a full hour; Inuyasha was nearly unconscious from all the blood-loss and pain he was in.

Kouga growled in satisfaction has he withdrew his cock from Inuyasha's ass.

"Damn, you're a pretty good fuck, half-breed. I would keep you for a slave if it wasn't for the fact that you can't seem to handle a single round."

Kouga scoffed at Inuyasha as he curled up and began to sob quietly.

"Just to let you know," Kouga said patronizingly. "I would've raped you, regardless of whether or not you had confessed to your crime."

"But didn't kill them…" Inuyasha pleaded quietly.

"When will you give up your pathetic lies, half-breed! It's all over for you now!"

Kouga swooped down to Inuyasha's level and grabbed him by the throat.

"Look me in the eye, half-breed, and tell me the truth. Did you, or did you not, slaughter my comrades in cold blood?"

"I didn't kill them…"

"Wrong answer, you filthy half-breed!"

Kouga began squeezing Inuyasha's throat.

Inuyasha tried to pry Kouga's hands away, but it was no use.

Inuyasha's hand fell limply to his side his eyes glazed over and his last breath escaped his lips.

Inuyasha was dead.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kouga**

Kouga released his grip on the half-breeds throat. Kouga looked down on him in disgust.

'How could this filthy creature have possibly killed such a large amount of my comrades?'

A cackle rang out from behind Kouga. Kouga whipped around and saw a mysterious figure come out of the shadows. "Ah, My dear Kouga, you fell right into my trap!."

"What? What trap? Who are you?"

"Me? I am Naraku, and you, Kouga, have just played a very important role in my plot to get rid of the vermin known as Inuyasha."

"W-what? You mean-"

"Yes, Kouga. Inuyasha had been telling the truth the whole time. You violated and killed someone for a crime they did not commit."

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!"

With that Kouga turned and ran as far from that place as possible.

"Meh..." Naraku enunciated as he thought. 'The poisonous effects from that tainted jewel he has in his arm should take care of him.'

**Kagura**

Kagura couldn't believe her eyes. How could someone do such a horrible thing to another person? She covered her mouth to contain another sob that threatened to come out.

'How? How could some one do this to a person? I-I have to do something.' Kagura thought.

She quickly devised a plan and set it into action. She watched as her master glided across over the ground towards Kouga. He saw his lips move and watched as Kouga's expression turned from one of anger, to one of guilt. He screamed some words and ran away.

Naraku called for her.

Kagura came out of her hiding spot and walked towards Naraku, noticing the young girl, Kagome, who was passed out asleep at his feet.

"Dispose of this one, she is of no use anymore; her friend as well."

"Yes master." She said monotonously as she could.

Naraku floated past her and began to absorb the corpses of the fallen wolf demons.

Kagura knelt down and began to scan Kagome's unconscious form, looking for the source of the power she felt. She pinpointed it at a small jar hanging from a necklace around her neck, which had about seven jewel shards inside. She glanced behind her. Naraku had absorbed many of the wolf demons, but she knew it would take a while for his body to process their added power, leaving him vulnerable and exposed.

She grasped the bottled in her hand and uncorked it. With out hesitation, she quickly drew the shards into her fan, feeling the powers from just seven shards was amazing.

She turn

A smirk appeared on her face as she approached Naraku in his weakest form. She could feel the demonic energy pulsating off her. She raised her fan.

"Fuujin no Mai!"

Blood red blades shot from her fan, but they were too powerful for Kagura to control, so they missed target.

"Kagura! You disobedient bitch! How dare you betray me?" A pissed Naraku lay there, trying to absorb the slain wolves. He knew he was too far into the process to revert back and he couldn't speed things up, so he tried stalling with words.

Kagura raised her fan again to her weakened father.

"Shikabane Mai!"

Several wolf corpses Naraku missed rose and began attacking Naraku, landing some good hits on him. But, her power was too great for their bodies to handle and they fell apart into bloody heaps.

"K-Kagura- kaug!" Naraku struggled to speak. He was coughing up blood and some of his body parts had been severed in her last attack.

"Kagura, I gave you life! Is this what I get in return, you ungrateful wench?"

"Ungrateful? How CAN I be grateful? You give me life just to take it away and force me into servitude! You are a monster, Naraku! A stain on this world! I cannot sit idly by as you destroy the lives of innocent people!"

"So what will you do then? Kill me? Destroy the only family you ever had?"

"That," She said, a red glow overcoming her eyes. "Is exactly what I plan to do. Now DIE!"

Kagura slowly stalked closer to the disembodied Naraku. She pitied such a man. A monster that gave no self righteousness to his deeds.

"Tsk, so pathetic." She sneered as she readied her fan. She slowly maneuvered her fan towards the filth in front of her. The wind started to form into spires as storm clouds came falling down from the sky, impaling Naraku. The spires soon started to twist, slowly rupturing the middle of his guts. Intestines slowly ripped out, tearing them to shreds. They started to regenerate, but she wouldn't allow that to happen. She summoned more spires of wind to impale his chest cavity. To her surprise, the intestines tried to regenerate on their own, but failed, spewing blood everywhere.

"Where is your real heart!" The demand echoed from Kagura as she summoned more and more spires forming and twisting as they impaled him one by one.

"Ka-Kagura," Naraku coughed up blood, severely in pain as he slowly looked up at his creation. "How could you put me in this much pain?" A devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"Fujin no Mai!" A final twist of her wrist sent the spires closing in on Naraku closing in on him. The Spire quickly enveloped the body and tore it to shreds as a red object shot out of the spire, landing close to her feet. Still beating, Kagura stomped on the heart of her 'former' master who dared call himself her father.

Naraku let out a blood-chilling scream as the last of the spires dissipated. He flopped helplessly on the ground, gasping hopelessly for breath. Blood oozed out of his mouth as he gurgled incomprehensibly at Kagura as he reached for her, helplessly begging for help. He let out his last breath and fell limply to the ground.

She walked over to his lifeless body and watched as it disintegrated into dust. The miasma lifted, letting in the sunlight. Kagura gasped in horror at the sight of the barren wasteland. Then her eyes settled on the broken body of the one her former 'master' had called Inuyasha.

She walked over to him and looked at his body. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she collapsed into his corpse and sobbed loudly into the tattered remains of his haori.

"I am so sorry..."

She felt her fan pulse with energy and it began to glow bright blue. She heard unintelligible mumbling she couldn't quite understand. She put it to her ear to try to hear it better.

"Shikota, onatola vizo mairota..."

"What?" She questioned.

"Totora, talimorte fortesa, Kagura."

When Kagura heard he name, chills went down her spine.

"WHAT! What are you saying!"

She heard gibberish and then she heard a different voice, speaking in a language she could understand.

"Kagura, there isn't much time..."

"Isn't much time for what?"

"It would take too long to explain, Kagura. You must do as I say and repeat these words."

She listened closely to what the voice instructed her to do.

"Wa-watashi wa, repeat that. Watashi no shi de... watashi wa anata no seimei o ataeru..."

Kagura felt her chest swell with air as her entire being became engulfed with an icy cold.

"NOW KAGURA! NOW! DO IT! DO IT NOW!"

Kagura obeyed, slamming her lips into Inuyasha's.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath. He sat up, his hand over his chest to calm his frantic lungs. He surveyed his surroundings. He was in the middle of a seemingly endless plain covered in a heavy blanket of snow. But strangely, this snow didn't bite at his body with its chill. In fact, he felt warm.

The sun was angled perfectly so it's beams hit the ground at an angle which splashed a creamy color on the world around him. The sight was so beautiful, he thought he might cry.

Inuyasha got up onto his feet, the snow crunching beneath him. He looked around, trying to find some clue as to where he was and how he got here. The plain seemed desolate. The snow in the ground looked fresh as if it had just fallen, even the snow beneath his feet remained strangely undisturbed.

Then he spotted something.

Off in the distance, he saw a group of people waving, beckoning to him. He could hear them, faintly.

He was pretty sure they were calling out his name.

He ran to them.

As he got closer, their voices became clearer and clearer and he recognized some of them. One of them sounded like…Kagome? What was Kagome doing here?

Then he recognized Kikyo's voice, then Miroku's. Each voice was streaming into his ear. They were all separately sounding but, somehow, they were harmonious, like a gentle hum.

Then they all came into view. Sango, Shippo, even his mother. They were all here. Everyone he had ever known and loved. They were calling out his name, each with a smile, happy to see him.

A pair of hands shot up out of the snow and grabbed his ankles, causing Inuyasha to fall face first into the snow.

A woman appeared standing before him. Inuyasha struggled to his feet, glaring at her. Beyond her, he could see his family and friends gaping open mouthed with looks of shock upon their faces.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" He demanded.

"My name is Midoriko, Inuyasha. We must speak quickly, for there isn't much time."

"What, why?"

"Inuyasha, I am here to tell you that you do not belong here, yet. Your soul is far too tarnished to exist in this realm for very long without being sent to hell."

"But, where exactly is 'here'?"

"This, Inuyasha, is heaven; your own personal paradise. All of your friends, family, anyone whom you have loved; they are here, regardless if they are dead or not. But your soul is so tarnished that, over time, this place will become filled with your worst nightmares and will eventually become your own personal hell."

Inuyasha suddenly heard a voice echoing through the air.

"Watashi no shi de… watashi wa anata no seimei o ataeru…"

He felt a pulse of energy go through him as pain coursed through his body. He was having difficulty breathing. The snow around him became stained in his blood as wounds tore open. His clothes were now tattered and he felt a cold chill on his back. He could hear his family and friends all screaming in horror.

The hands pulled him down into the snow, which now bit at his body with cold. Inuyasha clamped his mouth and eyes shut as his head was submerged into the icy snow.

Inuyasha felt his lungs burning for air. He opened his mouth and let the cold snow invade his body. It filled his lungs and made him cough and sputter. He opened his eyes and saw dark blue sky, the sun had just set. All he could feel was red hot pain shooting through his whole body, which shook violently and struggled to get a better look at his surroundings.

Where was he? How did he get here? Why did he hurt so much?

He looked to his right and gasped. A dead woman lie beside him, her icy gaze piercing through his eyes and seemed to chill his very soul.

Who was this woman?

He tried to look around more, but his body wouldn't let him. Darkness crept in on his vision. He closed his eyes as the darkness consumed him.

Inuyasha gasped and opened his eyes. He was standing in a dark room with a light focused on him.

'Now where am I? This is getting old...'

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha turned around.

"Midoriko! What's going on? Where am I now? Who was that woman I saw? What's happening?"

"Hmm, so many questions. But I'm afraid I cannot give you the answers you seek, for you must uncover them yourself."

"Bullshit! You better start talkin' lady, or I'll start asking questions with _these_." He threatened, flexing his claws.

"If you think empty threats will get you anywhere, I am afraid you are sadly mistaken. This is the Realm of Dreams. The only reason you exist here is because just as you slipped into unconsciousness, I brought your soul here so that I may speak with you. Only now, I have a little more time, but we still must be brief."

"Alright, you got me lady. Whaddya want to talk to me about? I can't wait to hear about whatever it is." He said sarcastically.

"Inuyasha, this is serious! You are in grave danger! There is a new enemy in our midst! I can keep you safe while you recover, but I cannot do anymore beyond that."

"Wait, recover from what? And what's this about a new enemy!"

Midoriko closed her eyes. "I cannot say anymore! I have broken many spiritual laws just by doing what I have done already!"

"But what have you done besides tellin' me a buncha cryptic nonsense and then sayin' you can't say anymore when I ask questions?"

"I-I cannot say. I just needed to ensure that you would be safe."

"Safe? Safe from what?"

Just then a blue orb floated between the two and Midoriko turned and ran.

"I will say more when we speak again," She yelled as she ran. "But for now, _wasurete_!"

Red chains shot from the ground and enveloped Inuyasha.

They tightened and constricted around his head, blocking of his ability to breathe.

Inuyasha felt like he was going to faint. Then the chains faded and he greedily swallowed air when they did.

Then, memories of something terrible flashed in his mind. The memories of what happened before... before he died? When did he die? Who killed- Kouga? How did Ko- OH GODS!

Inuyasha crumbled to the floor and sobbed. Tears poured from his eyes, pooling on the dark floor. He suddenly felt exhausted and embraced the surrounding darkness

**Kouga**

Kouga ran blindly through the forest, guilt stabbing through his chest like a javelin. He tripped and landed face first in the forest floor.

"Arise demon."

Kouga looked up and saw a woman in the dress of an ancient high-priestess. She knelt down and reached out to give him a hand.

"I don't deserve you're aid, priestess." He said, refusing her help and standing to his feet. He walked past her.

"Then, I suppose you are willing to die rather than save him?"

Kouga stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

"What do you mean? He's already dead. And how exactly would I die?"

She pointed to his right arm. "The jewel shard in that arm is tainted by ancient magick which is poisoning you're blood slowly. I imagine you have 30 minutes before you die."

"What?" Kouga looked at his arm in the spot where he had put the jewel shard. His veins were black and pulsating.

"I can remove the shard and the spell, but I cannot undo the damage you have already done. That is up to you." Kouga felt something pop in his arm accompanied by the sound of breaking glass.

She spoke again. "Go to him, Kouga. He needs you. To protect him from the dangers that lie ahead." With that, she dissipated into the foliage.

Kouga blinked twice. Was what he had just seen real? Or was it just a hallucination?

He looked at his arm and saw the same rot and decay happening in his blood and knew it was real. He sped off towards the smell of blood. Inuyasha's blood.

When he arrived at the scene of his crime, he saw Inuyasha dead on the ground. Kouga ran to him and knelt at his side, putting an ear to Inuyasha's chest.

He felt Inuyasha's weak heartbeat.

Wasting no time, Kouga scooped Inuyasha up into his arms and, using the stars, ran to the Northern Den.

**A/N: I wanted to make this one extra long, but then the real world got in the way, so I'm gonna finish this bad-boy in a few days. I wanna thank RomanceRobert for all his help in this fic, I definitely would have taken much more time without his aid. Make sure you check out his story found here: fanfiction(dot)net/s/6573961/ **

**Make sure you review! **

**B/N: Well, I helped in the beginning ): Wish I could of helped with the rest ): But sadly, I cannot T_T. But you people better comment and stuff O: or I will come and force you to.. Jk jk o.o But I helped with Ideas and stuff :3. I guess that's it for now.**

**Robbie out **


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose**

Rose sat back in the buttery leather seats of the stretch limo and pouted as she tugged at the red gown she had on.

She hated it; absolutely HATED the damn thing.

Earlier, she had been dressed in a very pretty and expensive ornamental furisode. Her obi had been fastened around her waist so well. She had had ornamental chopsticks in her hair securing a noble-woman's bun. Everything about the outfit had been absolutely perfect.

Well, it was until her grandmothers estate representative, Chris, came at her with a swarm of seamstresses, hairstylists and makeup artists, all bearing needles, fabric, thread, hairspray, eyeliner, foundation, lipstick, hairbrushes and all the horrible torture devices used by seamstresses, hairstylists and makeup artists.

They had tugged and pulled at her outfit, replacing it with the ghastly thing she wore now. The scrubbed her face with powder and smeared special lipstick that, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't get off. And worst of all, they fucked up her hair by taking the chopsticks out and letting it fall down.

And while all that was happening, Chris had just been standing there talking to her as she was assaulted by those women (though, she suspected a couple were just very effeminate men). He had handed them ear-rings, contact lenses and a pair of lace gloves, among other things. Damn traitor!

She heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and snapped her head up.

'Speak of the traitorous swine!'

"Stop tugging at it; that dress' material is very expensive and fragile; it might rip."

Rose glared at the young man sitting across from her. He had short, spiked silver hair and blue eyes that glared right back.

"Well, I wouldn't tug at it so much if it didn't hug my body so much!"

"Ha! What do you expect? That dress was custom tailored for you."

"Whatever. All I know is that my _furisode_ was comfortable and didn't hug me so tightly!" She said, tugging at it a little harder before giving up.

Rose looked out the window of the moving limo, scowling. Then she noticed something peculiar.

"Why are all the signs in English? I thought we were in Japan? Shouldn't they be in Japanese?"

"We ARE in Japan! Weren't you listening to a **word** I said earlier while you were being 'assaulted'?" Chris declared with accompanying air quotes.

"Those contacts in your eyes are actually very small super-computers that translate every known language into English; same with the earrings. As I tried telling you earlier, your grandmother was a lazy old hag and didn't want to take the time to learn Japanese, so she employed a staff of 4000 full-time technicians that she paid to sit around and invent stuff to make her life easier. All the accessories I had them put on you were actually highly advanced gadgets that could serve as many as 1000 different functions each."

Rose looked out the window and pondered as the limo drove out of the city.

"Even the silk gloves?"

"Especially the silk gloves; once you put them on- Wait, where are they? Have you even tried them on yet?"

"No, of course I didn't! Just look at them!" She exclaimed, taking the gloves out of her 'breast' pocket and holding them against her hand for comparison. "They're twice the size of my hand!"

Chris smirked. "Why don't you just try them on and see if they fit?"

"Are you retarded or something! I just showed- (sigh) Fine, if it'll make you shut up."

Rose rolled one of the silk gloves down her arm before it came to a stop just above her elbow. The glove hung limply from her hand.

"See? I told you! They're way to bi- AHH!" Rose screamed as the glove constricted around her arm.

Rose inspected the glove. "H-how did that…"

"Those gloves are designed to alter themselves to fit whoever puts them on."

Rose's eyes narrowed at Chris.

"So, these gloves were made by the guy who designed the tuxedo from The Tuxedo? Is Jackie Chan gonna come by the Emperor's house and kick some ass with Jennifer Love Hewitt bitching at him the whole time?"

"Ha, no; but those gloves probably have more than double the functionality."

Rose slid the other glove on and watched in tighten around her arm.

She smiled. "Too cool…"

The limo came to a stop at a gate outside of a large mansion. The security guard talked to the limo driver for a few seconds before going back into the guard booth and picking up a phone. A few seconds later the gate opened and limo drove inside.

It was too dark out to see much detail, but she could tell that the mansion was big. Behind it, she could see the faint silhouettes of fountains and a large garden.

The limo pulled up to the front door of the mansion and another security guard came and opened the limo door.

Rose and Chris stepped out of the limousine and the security guards escorted them through the front door to the emperor and empress.

Rose spotted them standing before a grand staircase; she felt a sudden flutter in her stomach as realization dawned on her.

'Oh my God… I'm about to meet the emperor and empress. I, Rose Black, am about to meet two of the most powerful people in all of Japan!'

Rose could feel her chest tighten as she nervously tugged harder and harder on her dress.

**Unknown**

Her clothes were torn and tattered, her face covered in dirt and her hands heavily calloused. She had several missing teeth, which showed as she smiled brightly.

It was like this that the little girl giggled as she ran through the field, chasing a small rabbit. It darted about every which way, seemingly humoring the child rather than taking her as an actual threat.

After a while, she became bored with the rabbit and ran off to some wildflowers in another part of the field. The rabbit, seeing he was no longer being 'chased', bounced to the spot in the meadow where its burrow was and ducked inside.

The little girl admired the flowers for a moment and began picking them. After she had nice bunch, she began weaving them into a crown. When she was done, she put the 'crown' on her head and began to weave matching bracelets.

A man stepped from the darkness of the surrounding forest and approached her nervously.

The little girl looked up at him and gave him a smile. He flash crooked toothed smile and shuffled closer to her.

"H-hello, little girl. Th-th-th-th-that's a v-v-very pre-p-pretty crown you h-have on." He stammered.

The little girl smiled more. She grabbed one of the bracelets she had just made and held it out to him, smiling.

He shuffled closer and cautiously reached out and snatched it from her hand. He looked at it for a second and put it to his nose, inhaling deeply. He let out a groan.

He looked back at her with darkness now in his eyes.

"Where are your parents, young one?"

The girl shook her head and shrugged.

An evil smile spread across his face as he stalked closer to her.

There was a scream.

Then crying and the sound of a knife ripping through flesh; blood spilling out onto the hearth.

Then silence.

A few hours later, the rabbit poked its nose out of its burrow. It bounded around in the field, looking for food. In its search, it hopped towards the wildflower patch to snack there.

It came to a rest at a large circlet of interwoven wildflowers. It sniffed them, recoiling at the coppery scent of blood. It approached slowly and sniffed them a little more and nibbled at the blood-soaked petals. Deciding it could ignore the metallic taste; it settled in and began munching on the flowers.

"Such delicious misery…" A voice emanated from the darkness of the forest, startling the rabbit into running back to the bushes.

A dense miasma drifted out of the woods, moving towards the girl as though conscious.

The girl's dead eyes flew open as her back arched into the air. Her mouth flew open, emitting a bone-chilling screech as the miasma invade every orifice the girl's body possessed; even the deep stabs in her abdomen and the slash in her throat.

Her body began to glow a deep, vibrant red as it rose into the air.

"Oh…" Spoke a disembodied voice. "Your pain is so delicious, please, let me have it."

The girl's body began to shake violently as her screeching intensified.

A woman appeared from the brush.

She was nude; her body appeared to have been flensed with knives. Her hair draped over her face like a long, black curtain, though her eyes, glowing a bright crimson, cut through the curtain like a knife.

She approached the young girl's body, making it still, though the screeching still continued.

"Yes, my child, sing for me your sweet song of sorrow…"

She bent down and put her lips to the screaming child's own. Slowly, the light poured out of the small child, filling the body of the other. Her screams died down; and then, they were no more.

She raised herself from the corpse, which had fallen back to the ground, and exhaled slowly, a cloud of miasma escaping her lips and enshrouding her.

"That…was satisfying." She spoke monotonously. She turned and disappeared into the forest.

To be continued...

**A/N: Merry Christmas, guys! :D**


End file.
